I wanna girl that
by dallysbear
Summary: Song fic based off of cake- short skirt long jacket Gajeel realizes his feelings for a certain bunny girl. May become a multi chapter story if people review


**Hey minna so this is a song fic that came to me as I was listening to cake and I've been obsessed with lucy and gajeel so I thought I'd dedicate the story to that pairing since there are hardly any stories out there for this certain shipping wich has been driving me crazy and I apologize for not updating other stories but I can't get gajeel and lucy out of my head :( IF ANYONE IS WILLNG TO Write a fanfiction for me I'll dedicate an oc for you and put you in my next story :3**

**I do not own fairy tail and . And sadly gajeel and lucy love stories aren't very popular T.T **

"Hey gajeel why dont you make a move on the bookworm yet?" Laxus ask the iron dragon slayer

"What are you taking about? " he sneers

"Gajeel you need to make a move or find yourself a woman maybe that way you won't be so prissy but stay away from cana she's mine" Laxus smirks

"Tch like any of these fairy women could be what I want"

"You sound like such a pansie. what the fuck are you looking for in a chick."

"I guess I want a girl who's bright you know uses her head"

"Well that's all the women here " Laxus comments

"I want a girl that can take care of herself

I want a girl with style"

"Still doesn't narrow anything down" Laxus sneers

"Would you shut up and let me describe my perfect women" Gajeel snaps

"Damn you don't need to bitch about it" Laxus remarks and nods his head as a signal to continue

"I want a girl with beautiful eyes some i can get lost in. I want a girl that has a body men dream about and women envy. She's got to be sexy and be able to keep up" Gajeel finishes his rant

"You priss you say no woman in fairy tail can be your perfect women but you just described fairy tail's baby" Laxus exclaims and laughs at the face gajeel makes

"The fuck you getting at lighting freak"

"You are just as stupid as that fire freak your so called perfect girl is blondie" Laxus says

Gajeel is stunned into silence thinking over everything he just said

I guess I want a girl who's bright you know uses her head

'Bunny girl is one of the smartest guild members along with levy and erza'

I want a girl that can take care of herself

'Bunny girl always knows what to say to keep her nakama happy and smiling'

I want a girl with style

'And those mini skirts she wears. Bunny girl sure has sexy taste'

And eyes beautiful eyes some i can get lost in

'She has eyes that could melt any man's heart'

I want a girl that has a body men dream about and women envy

At this thought gajeel couldn't help but chuckle 'bunny girl has one of the nicest bodies in the guild'

She's got to be sexy and be able to keep up

'She's practically the glue that keeps team natsu together always babying them'

As Gajeel continued with his mental battle Laxus decided to prove his theory and scanned the guild for a certain blonde

Laxus POV

'Stupid metal head is he seriously as dense as flame brain. Well might as well help the idiot out. Now where the hell is blondie'

Laxu looks around but being in the farthest corner of the guild left him at an angle where many blind spots cut off his view and instead sniffed her out.

'I smell her and she's with the fire idiot, he really should have marked her when he had the chance' I couldn't help but smirk

I use my thought projection to contact blondie

"Hey blondie"

I see her jump and look around setting her eyes on me and glare

"Yes Laxus what do you want"

"Could you bring me a beer and some iron scraps for gajeel?"

She seems to contemplate getting up but I see she gets up as soon as both the stripper and Pyro start arguing

I just smirk and punch gajeel hoping he snaps out of it soon

Gajeel POV

"What!" I yell at Laxus

"Nutin just wanted to give you a heads up" He grumbles

'Heads up wtf is he talking about' I think until I smell vanilla and rose approaching us

I glare at Laxus and he smirk

"Bastard" I whisper at him he was going to reply but bunny girl reaches our table

"Here you go guys on beer and some iron scraps" she says as she places said items on the table I can't help but blush as she smiles sweetly at us 'damn I'm getting soft'

"Thanks blondie"

Her smile vanishes and glares at Laxus

"Your blonde too idiot" she remarks and rolls her eyes

"Gihi thanks bunny girl"

I get a glare too but I can't help but think how hot she looks as she starts to pout

"is it too much to ask to be called by name damn dragon slayers" she mumbles

"We can here you Gihi" I smirk

"I don't care maybe next time you'll remember to use my name" she says with sass

"What ever blondie" Laxus says emphasizing the blondie part

I see her rub her head and sigh. I see her open her mouth to make another sassy remark but is cut off by the fire idiot

"LUUUCCEEE!" Natsu yells

I frown and see as he runs up to her and puts an arm around her and I get even more upset as I see she makes no move to remove it

She then turns to the idiot "Yea natsu?"

"C ' mon Erza already picked a mission we need to meet up at the train station at 5"

I look at the clock and see its only 12:45

"It's not even 1 yet why do you need her now?" I say obviously annoyed

"Well I wanted to ask her something about the mission" he starts off and turns back to bunny girl "the request says that we need to defeat some wyrvens and that only a celestial mage can do this successfully why I mean they're kind of like dragons so should I be able to beat them up" after the idiot stopped rambling a dark aura could be felt

All three of us turn to see it coming from lucy

I heard a shrill eek! Come from natsu followed bye pleas and sorry

bunny girl grabs fire breathe by his vest and brings his face close to hers. If it wasn't for her evil vibes I would've thought she was going to kiss him.

"Listen here natsu you will not attack anything and especially not the wyrvens if you do I won't speak to you for a month and I will convince master to ban you from missions as well as fire chicken for two weeks. You. WILL. NOT. HARM. THEM. GOT. IT..." she says calmly

Natsu being the idiot starts to complain.

I couldn't help but feel attracted to this side of bunny girl who knew she was so feisty.

"Got it" she yells at him as he Flys across the guild

I see natsu just nod from the other side of the guild. She then let's go of him and goes back to being bubbly like she hadn't just threatened someone.

Laxus then ask " Hey blondie why can only celestial mages go against wyrvens?"

She looks and both of us and puts a finger to her mouth and says "shh. Secret" then giggles

I couldn't help but blush she was being really cute

"Well I guess I should go and pack for my mission by guys" she then walks to the guild doors and calls for natsu and just like a puppy he follows her out. I couldn't help but growl

I hear Laxus chuckle next to me

I glare at him and say "what"

He smirks and says " I think we found your woman"

I just smirk and think 'bunny girl you will be mine'


End file.
